sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Arti the Red panda
Artemisia, or Arti for short, is a tomboyish 13 year old with an appetite for mischief. Arti is an honest mobian, who never backs down on a promise or a dare. She is never afraid to stand up for herself, or her friends, or even anyone else who seems to need it. She is a talented gymnast, and an expert melee fighter. She occasionally uses twin daggers charged with the chaos energy, that she channels from her surroundings. Above all, Arti loves to have fun, almost everything she does is for the benefit for someone else, or is benefiting her fun spirit. Arti is a bit of a rule breaker, as she doesn't like to be controlled by anyone or anything. General info Name: Artemisia(Arti) Age: 13 Gender: Female Weight: 3' tall Height: 85 lbs (187.2kg) Species: Red panda(Ailurus fulgens) Race: Mobian Fighting type: Melee Birthdate: October 13th Other information: She becomes extremely offended if anyone mistakes her for a cat, and makes sure you know. Stats (One to ten scale.) Alignment: Chaotic good strength: 6 dexterity: 8 constitution 8 intelligence: 7 wisdom: 5 charisma: 3 agility: 8 Analysis: she is fairly agile, and nimble in both vocality and physicality. She's not all that pretty, and lacks somewhat in overall wisdom, but is intent on learning and improving. She is also very intent on her beliefs and standards. Very philosophical. Abilities ~Twin daggers: a pair of daggers she uses in a style unique to her alone. She named the right dagger, Milo and the left dagger Filo. She uses Milo to attack, and Filo to counter attack and deflect. Their handles are made of brass and wood, the wooden part is coated with a red velvet. Being as poor as she usually is, she probably stole them somewhere. She charges them with a small amount of chaos energy in order to increase their sharpness. ~Flexibility: able to bend, stretch, and jump higher and further than most due to her training in gymnastics. After her parents died, she didnt have any money to pay to continue her lessons, so she has been training in secret ever since. Her practice usually comes from stealing, she only steals when she has nothing else she can do, and she's very good at it. -Shiftiness: able to sneak up on almost anyone or anything, she's developed a technique of light stepping in order to make her approach silent and deadly. You never hear her coming until it's too late. Bio Artemisia grew up in an average middle class family, as an only child. She had a fairly normal life, and education. Her parents allowed her into gymnastics classes and she had little to worry about. She was talented and had an easy life. This all changed the day her parents died, it was a car crash on any normal day. They had been driving home from her latest gymnastics meet, she'd won first place. A tragic accident, another driver made a mistake and crashed their semi truck into their car, the from tend of the car was crushed. by the time Arti woke up her parents were already gone, and she was in the hospital. Being 10 at the time she spent a year in a foster home after recovering. She later broke out of the orphanage to find her own way in the world, as the orphanage keepers were not the best of people. Ever since she's made herself a notch in the world by mostly stealing only what she needs. She's become very good at it. Minsc Information Music theme: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eOGSdpBeS3c Curbside prophet by Jason Mraz (chosen by relativity to character personality.) Grew up in the Midwest, accent and word choice reflects this highly. Can be somewhat socially awkward in certain instances. She named her Twin daggers Milo and Filo, because she attacks with Milo and deflects with Filo. Quotes and Mottos "Don't you be judgin' someone for being imperfect if you yerself ain't perfect." "I am not a cat! They're not even remotely related!" "you be messin' with my pals, you're messin' with me, and that ain't gonna end well." "I'm not your average gal, I'm not gonna give up because a spider dropped in front of my face." "Don't even think about making me get in the frilly monstrosity." (Under construction, more updates coming soon.) :Twin daggers Character Creation :Creator: AcaraKat(user) :Copyrighted by AcaraKat :Any form theft will not be tolerated. :Words from the creator: I do not claim anything on the style of the art or the franchise she is based off of, however I do hold copyright on her design, images and information. Gallery Artemisia.png Arti.png Daggers.png Artemisia001.jpg|Artemisia digital painting, featuring daggers.|link=http://theeleventhartist.deviantart.com/art/reasons-407432621 IconSFCWIKI.png|Happy Arti Category:Chaotic Good Category:Red Pandas Category:Female Category:Mobian Category:Melee fighter Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Mammal Category:Arti Category:Artemisia Category:Good Category:Female Category:Red Pandas Category:Mobian Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Bear Category:Panda Category:Red Pandas Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Tomboy Category:Red Pandas Category:Mobius Category:Mobian Category:Gymnast Category:Melee Combatant